This is our destiny
by XxoMelodyoxX
Summary: Kim, Dallas,Dez, Austin, Jerry and Milton are best friends and members of the Wasbi dojo. While Jack, Cassidy, Trish, Ally, Grace and Julie are also best friends, but members of the rival dojo, Scobie Dogers. As much as they all hate each, they will have to learn to get along, especially when their discover they are destined to be, spies. Although they may kill each other first.


This is our destiny.

Chapter 1: Planning begins.

Kim's pov

Me and the boys; Milton, Austin, Jerry, Dezmond, and Dallas, were all sitting on the mats of the dojo. When Rudy entered in a rush he was clad in a suit which was unusual for him, he had a briefcase in one hand with papers bustling out of it. 'Rudy what's with all the papers, yo', Jerry asked while eating a slice of pizza. Rudy ignored him and hurried into his office slamming the door shut behind him. We all looked at each other and shuddered after being in the same dojo for over two years weird things were common, in fact so common, anything normal seems abnormal to all of us now.

Rudy's p.o.v. In the office.

I had to rush past the kids in a hurry, I tugged my tie of that damn thing had been irritating me since I put the blasted thing on this morning. I wiped the sweat from my forehead I sat in my chair with my head in my hands, what was I going to do? The kids lives were in danger all because of me, why did I get involved with_** them**_?! My thought were interrupted by the phone ringing I shakily grabbed the phone with my hands, my palms were sweating by now, 'Hello', I said into the phone timidly.

'Hello Andrew it's me Melissa we need to discuss the kid's future asap, how's tonight at Phil's 7pm', a female voice that I was more than familiar with said. I let out a sign of relief it wasn't _**him or any of them. **_'Okay I'll see you there, but what are we going to do with the kids until tomorrow morning?'. I heard Melissa take in a deep breath then exhale. 'I honestly don't know, tell them to invite some friends over and have some snacks like a small party, that should keep them occupied'.

'Okay that you Mel see you tonight bye', then the phone line went dead. I looked out of my office window and saw the kids laughing and talking, they were so...so innocent, if only they knew what they were destined for or what they would have to do, soon, very soon.

Kim's p.o.v.

A while later Rudy stepped out of his office his hair was messed up and he looked weary, he looked at us before he started speaking, 'Look guys I'm going out tonight to hang out with ...a friend...tonight...there's $50 bucks on the counter you guys can order some pizza and food, also some other kids from another dojo will be joining you guys, so try to get along with them also you all are staying here until 11pm. No one and I mean it, no one is to leave this dojo before or after the 11pm, midnight don't leave, 10pm don't leave! Have you got it?', he asked strictly, we all nodded confused at his orders he.

None the less we didn't questioned him instead we got on with our chores around the dojo then showered, got changed and ordered some food. While we were waiting for our pizza to arrive the doors of the dojo opened revealing, Jack, Jack Anderson alongside Julie Andrews, Grace McLynch, Ally Dawson, Trish, and Cassidy Howard, they were all members of Scobie Dogers the rivalling dojo we would always compete against. We all had our own personal enemies from the Dogers dojo; Austin's enemy was Ally., Grace hated Jerry because he always tried to flirt with her, Dallas disliked Cassidy because of some unknown thing that accrued between them a year or so back, as for Trish and Dez they were complete opposites who would constantly fight. Julie and Milton on the other hand we actually dating and never had any conflict between each other they were the ones who you could call, 'neutral', they never fought, took sides, instead they always tried to make everyone get along, however that was the most difficult thing for anyone in the world to do. Especially when it came to Jack and me, we weren't always enemies we were friends for a while when he first moved to Seaford, that was until he joined the Dogers dojo, since then we never spoke to each other, unless of course it was to hurl an insult or try to hurt one another.

'What are you doing here Anderson?', I asked, glaring at him. He smirked at me.

'Aww did little Kimmy not know? We are joining you guys until 11pm our sensei said we had to stay here with you losers', he said.

'Whatever, oh and by the way if you want to see a real loser go look in the mirror', I replied smirking. Even though we all disliked the other group we tried our best to be as kind and friendly as possible. We had all sat in a circle talking about random stuff mostly school because that was the only thing we actually had in common with the others, we all went to the same school. Everything was going fine the pizza guy knocked on the door so I got up paid him and held the pizzas in my arms as I sat back down laying down the food, I came to notice that I was no longer sitting next to Jerry as everyone had shifted or changed their seating position, now I was sitting alongside, Jack. Great! (!). Please note my sarcasm.

Jack leaned in closer to me to reach a cup of coke I wasn't sure if was doing it on purpose to annyon me or not, but he was practically on top of me,well almost that is. I tried my best to ignore him, despite the blush raising on my face. I cleared my throat, 'Do you mind Jack?', I asked in a harsh whisper. 'What?', he questioned leaning back with a cup in his hand. 'You were leaning over me', I tell him whilst glaring. He smirked back at me, 'yeah like you weren't enjoying it', he said lowly where only I could hear. I felt my cheeks going a light shade of pink. 'You know you love me', he says winking at me . Eww he's so perverted!_** I hate him! Damn him! I wonder what he would look like shirtless? Seriously brain? SHUT UP! i hate him always have always will! **_

Jack's p.o.v.

After my little conversation with Kimmy I saw her blushing, oh she so has a crush on me, always has always will. I smirked to myself girls just love me_**. And you love her! What? No hell no! Eww she's from the joke of I dojo why would I like her, she's a nerd! And she's weird her friends are weird, like that Garry guy. Weird is what you love! No ! Damn my stupid inner voice!**_

Rudy's p.o.v.

I walked into Phil's the shop had been closed for about two hours now I walked behind the counter pressing the code into the cash resisgeter, I took two steps back, my back hit the wall, and counted to five, next the wall spun around. There were a staircase leading down into darkness, I descended it quietly, as I put both my feet on the basement floor I heard felt a gun and a click sound on the side of my head. I put my hands up a man in a decked in black looked at me with his beady eyes, then he took off the top part of the black uniform. 'Damn it Rudy I could of killed you!', scolded Phil. I chuckled lightly.

'Chill man what's with the uniforms?'.

'Extra protection Mel's already here she's just changing into the uniform'. Subsequently Melissa stepped out of a door clad in the same outfit as Phil expect her one was designed for a woman of course. 'Good Rudy your here now come the three of us need to discuss the kid's future and what we are going to do about you-know-who'. Me and Phil nodded grabbing chairs we all sat in a circle around a table.

'So here's what's happened: Rudy when you were delivering the package to get to Z but then you were ambushed, you fought them off but couldn't find your way out of the house, so you called Phil and someone they intercepted the call and heard everything about your mission and plan. They then knocked you out and when you woke up you were only in suite with your briefcase your laptop, phone, Ipad, Ipod and memory stick containing most of our plans are in the enemy's hands now. Therefore we need to recruit the kids to help us with this mission.'

'But Mel they are still only kids they can't become spies, and start fighting our enemies who use weapons such as guns,at the age of 15-17 years old!', exclaimed Phil.

'I think your forgetting we were only their age when we joined the agency', Melissa reminded him.

'I know but how will they react? They don't even know the truth about their grandparents, or family!', continued Phil.

'Yes it shall me up to Rudy to explain things to them, but first we have to get them to try and get along, because as we both know neither of our dojo's students get along', Melissa said looking towards me. I nodded in response, thinking of ways to break the news to them.

'I sure they will be fine but first we can't pressure them into joining the agency'. Phil said getting up to go back upstairs, leaving Mel and me alone.

'Melissa are you sure we should involve the kids? Shouldn't we wait a little longer, at least until they finish high school?',I ask hoping she would agree with me.

'Rudy we knew this day would come ever since they joined our dojo's, I know it's hard they are like our family but if they don't know the whole truth in the next week, we are not only putting our lives on the line, but theirs as well', she said. I nodded getting out of my seat to leave when I felt her hand on my shoulder, 'Rudy you know I'm right, come on you knew this day would come and they deserve to know everything, including your actually name, Andrew'. I heeded everything that she had told me and ascended back up the staircase,where I was greeted by the sight of Phil dancing with Tootise, I sometimes wonder to this day how he managed to become a spy. Then again the same question applies to me as well so I shook my head chuckling lowly at my friend.

Kim's p.o.v.

I am officially irritated I have had to spend over one hour of my friends arguing with Jack's friends, the only friends of ours who were actually getting along were- Milton and Julie who have been dating for some time now so no surprise there. Suddenly Jerry and Grace stood up abruptly arguing still this caused everyone else to shut up and stare at the duo, then all of a sudden Grace jumped on Jerry causing the Latino to yell in pain, yet as they were both only purple belts and not very good at karate neither one of them had a chance at winning a fight, typically as Jerry didn't want to fight a girl.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, while the others started laughing at Grace and Jerry's fighting, my eyes locked with Jacks and for once we weren't glaring at each other instead we were just looking at each other. He gave me a small small which I returned, I found myself just staring at him, that was until we heard Jerry shout: 'Grace you do not kick I guy _**there!', **_causing the rest of us to laugh.

Austin's p.o.v

After Jerry and Grace's little episode from the Grace and Jerry show, I noticed Ally writing something down in a book. As I leaned closer towards her to get a better look at what she was writing, I saw it was lyrics to a song with the title, 'Double Take'.

'Nice lyrics there Dawson', I commented. She blushed and slammed the book shut.

'What are you doing talking to me?', she snapped.

'Well I was just seeing what you writing'

'Yeah well before you say one of your snide little childish comments to me, know this Moon- hurt anyone of my friends and you'll be six foot down under!', she growled before walking into the girls changing rooms.

That's a wrap guys, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
